


Inspiration

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody - Fandom, Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen (Song), Queen (Band), Queen - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Frustration, Lap Sex, Love, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Roger is getting worked up over a new song, Elle works him up another way.





	Inspiration

Oh for fuck’s sake,’ Roger mumbled, throwing the headphones he was wearing down onto the sound desk in frustration. His blond locks were stuck up in every which way it could be from all the times he had run his fingers through as if he were trying to pull the thoughts out of his brain and into the music he was working on. It was no use though. The song was sort of coming together but there were still bits that weren’t right. The beats were off, the bass too much and the words just didn’t feel the way they should. The boys were supportive, they tried to help as much as they could but the frustration built in Roger so much he became snappy and irritable causing friction between the four of them, so much so, that the others had snapped and told him to get himself sorted and they’d come back later in the day when he was less moody.

He played back some of the stuff they had recorded earlier and tried to mix it together to make it fit. Even the drum line he had recorded when he was alone with just himself, feeling the music was rubbish. He listened to it and relistened until he could feel the drum beat reverberate in his skull without it playing but it was no use. Sighing, he lay back against his chair and threw his legs up on the sound desk, closing his eyes, thinking. He was dozing gently, his thinking turned from music pieces to nothing as he felt the stress of the day overtake him and lull him to sleep. He woke with a start when he heard the door click open and shut. He was bleary-eyed and disorientated but woke properly when he felt a hand tap him gently on the shoulder and rock him slightly. He turned to find Elle stood there, a small smile on her face.

‘Hey there sleeping beauty,’ she chuckled, ‘working hard, huh?’  
‘Of course,’ he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.  
‘Working so hard you forgot our dinner date, huh?’ she said quirking an eyebrow and throwing him a small half smile, her lined lips pouty and pink.  
‘Shit, sorry babe, you know I’ve been so stressed today it was the last thing on my mind.’  
‘Don’t worry about it,’ she said, ‘I figured as much.’

And with that, she pulled up a bag to head height. It was white plastic with the shadow of polystyrene tubs inside it which wafted the smell of Chinese food his way. His stomach grumbled at the thought. She deposited it on the sound desk, nudging his feet down with her hip as she moved, perching on the edge of it herself, as she went to unpack the food.

‘So go on,’ she asked looking at him between deposits, ‘what’s the drama de jour?’  
‘Don’t,’ he muttered moving forward to lean his elbows on his knees and throw his head into his hands and ruffling his hair as he did. He heard her move around a minute, then saw her boot-clad shoes come into view just before her finger came into view and fell under his chin, tilting it upwards so he would look at her. He moved back in his chair and she came towards him moving him out of the way so she could sink down onto his lap, straddling him. Her hands ran up his chest as she murmured, ‘what’s the matter babe?’

‘Nothing,’ he sighed until he felt a sharp prod in his chest and a look on Elle’s face that told him to cut the bullshit, ‘song stuff. I’ve written this song, I’ve got all the words and none of the music fits. The boys don’t know what I want, I don’t even know what I bloody want and I can feel myself getting narky and aggravated with them and it’s not even their fault. I’m not like Deaky. He writes everything perfect and fits the lyrics around it later. This song could be brilliant if I could get my arse in gear.’  
‘Maybe you just need a break, work on something else for a bit and wait for that…inspiration.’  
‘I don’t want to lose any momentum.’  
‘If it’s like it is right now, I don’t think there’s any to lose. C’mon darling, you’ve done it before. Taking a break is not exactly a bad thing,’ she whispered leaning forward to plant a kiss on his lips. He responded enthusiastically, his large hands clasping around her waist and pulling her chest flat against his. Her hands tracked up his chest up into his hair, messing it even further. She was right, as distractions went, this was pretty inspirational.

Elle threw her head back as Roger’s lips trailed down to her neck and sucked gently around all the spots that made her squirm, a fire in her belly. He moved her blond locks behind her shoulder, his hands then going up her shirt and trailing her skin delicately. She thanked God that she had chosen to wear a skirt this morning, without tights, thanks to the warming weather. She could feel him, under her skirt and the layers he was wearing between them. Her hand left his head and traced down, fumbling with the button and zip underneath her, her hands frantic. Roger’s breathing came thicker and faster now, the anticipation leaving a ringing in his ears. She pulled him out of his jeans, feeling his member gently and coaxing it to its full rigidity. There was an urgency now. There was no romance or thought, just desperation. The feeling of distraction and losing yourself in one another. Roger reached down as Elle rose up on her knees slightly, so he could shift her panties out of the way and line himself up at her entrance.

She lowered herself slowly and Roger groaned at the contact, all thoughts of his song now gone and his sole focus on her. She dropped down to the hilt and stayed there for just a moment, before she started to grind, capturing his lips once more. Roger was frantic, one hand pulled her towards him wanting her close as ever whilst the other slipped down and played with her bud, attempting to bring her as close to the edge as he was. Her hearty moan signalled she was on her way as did the way her fingernails pierced the skin below his thin shirt.

‘Rog,’ she groaned as his fingers moved faster to match her pace, his hips jutting up to move with her.  
‘Ughhh, babe, I’m not going to last much longer.’  
‘Me either, keep going,’ he could feel the hot knot coiling in his belly, threatening to snap at any moment. Elle threw her head back her mouth falling into a perfect ‘O’ as her rhythm began to stutter unable to maintain its composure. She pulsed around him, pulling him into an ecstatic state, pleasure washing over him in jolts.  
As he clambered down from his high Elle whimpered, tender to the touch, feeling his juices leak out of her as she rose off of him and sat in his lap and tucked her head into the crook of his neck feeling the slight sheen of sweat stick to her forehead. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he attempted to calm himself as he reached to tuck himself into his jeans and do them back up. He stroked her hair tenderly for a moment but before he could say anything there was a clatter and the door swung open, hitting the wall not so gently as Brian, Freddie, John and their producer came in. Elle slid her legs from straddling him into a position that meant she was sitting on his lap casually.

Brian moved into the room, as the others dropped into various chairs, towards the sound desk and leant next to the forgotten trays, reaching down to grab a spring roll from inside a paper bag on top of the styrofoam boxes. He looked at them both and said, ‘hey Elle, you’re being brave being as close to him as that, hasn’t he snapped your head off yet?’  
‘Nah, I don’t take any notice of him to be scared of that.’  
‘Brave girl,’ he said with a mouthful of spring roll, ‘so Rog, how’s it going?’  
Roger looked up at his friend and bandmate and rolled his eyes as he said, ‘alright.’  
‘Got any further?’  
‘Well,’ he said looking down at Elle for a minute who was looking up at him with a supportive smile. He reciprocated before his eyes went wide as if he’d been struck by something. Elle looked at him confused but he only placed a kiss on her forehead before sliding her off his lap and moving into the sound booth.  
‘Rog mate? You okay?’ Brian asked, confused.  
‘Yeah,’ he shouted as he stationed himself behind his drum kit and readied himself to start playing, ‘I’ve just got a wave of inspiration.’  
‘Oh yeah,’ Elle said from where she stood next to Brian, a smug smirk on her face.  
‘What can I say sometimes you need a break.’


End file.
